closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
El Niño Films (Philippines)
Background: This was a softcore film company that was active from 1983 to 2005. 1st Logo (1983-late 90's) Nicknames: "El Niño I", "Child and Filmreel Of Doom", "Very Old!", "Interglobal's Distant Cousin" "The Unwinged Angel" "The Dark Child" "The Letters of the Filmstrips" Logo: We see a neon child carrying a reel of film revealing upward to the center, then the red cursive text "El Niño" writes up. The extra line of the "ñ" later attaches to the reel to represent the film. "FILMS", below "Niño", crawls down. FX/SFX: The child and reel appearing upward, the writing and crawling. Cheesy Factor: For something so simply made (and in the Eighties, too), it sure did last a long time, even though this kind of animation became outdated by the time it was retired. Music/Sounds: A moog synth that sounds a lot like the one from the Interglobal logos. It stops when the child and film are revealed, accompained by weird laser and/or film projector sounds when the company name reveals. Music/Sounds Variants: * On Amok: Patrolman 2, a creepy synth was heard. * On Baril, matalik kong kaibigan, a warbling sound coupled with chimes is used. * A bombastic fanfare was used on Huling Lalaki Sa Bitayan. Availability: Extremely rare. You can find it on Filipino adult films from the 1990's including Bukas. Scare Factor: High to nightmare. The logo and it's outdated effects, the Interglobal-like synth, and the weird sound can surprise viewers. 2nd Logo (Late 90's-mid-2000's) Nicknames: "Everyone's A Little Bit Space-Respiratory, Sometimes" "El Niño II", "Child and Filmreel in Space", "Even Worse!", "The Reason Why Half of All Filipino Movie Logos Are Cheesy" "The Unwinged Angel II" "Now It's Time To Finish This With Some Boring Logo" Logo: On a starry background, the orange words "EL NIÑO" fade in, with the same child-carrying-a-filmreel logo as the previous one. "films" is seen below. The logo then fades out, and "Presents", in cyan, fades in. Variants: * A more common short version exists, which removes the second half of the logo. * Some films that use the short variant, like Kasibulan and Pagsaluhan, have only the kid fading out. * On Shangten Films releases, the long version is used, but after "Presents" fades out, the Shangten Films logo proceeds on the same starry background. * A dark variant also exists. FX/SFX: The fading for the original version. Cheesy Factor: The logo looks way too dated for something to be used in the 2000's, the kid's picture is extremely bright, and like the previous logo, the animation is lackluster at best (it was improved upon for the Shangten Films variant, though). Music/Sounds: The opening theme of the movie. For the short variant (and other films with Shangten), some ascending/descending wind chimes, which may be accompained by the opening theme. Availability: Scarce. It can be seen on some Filipino adult movies like Malikot Ang Agos. The version without Presents is shown on Lollipop, Sagad andPagsaluhan, andpossibly other films. The Shangten Films variant is known to appear in Bukas May Ligaya and Heto Ako, Lalaki. Most films are distributed by VIVA Video or Regal Home Video on VHS and VCD. Scare Factor: Minimal-Low. The way the logo's shown in the black starry background can be scary for a few, but this is one of the most retro-looking logos of its time, and tamer than the previous. Category:Nightmare Logos Category:Philippines Category:Foreign Movie Companies